


Venting

by JulzSnape



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel if you squint - Freeform, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Home, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Men of Letters Bunker, Season/Series 09 Spoilers, Season/Series 10 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulzSnape/pseuds/JulzSnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dean gets fed up with Sam's hovering and concern, he calls Castiel to get things off of his chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Venting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I know, long time, no write...BUT I have a new one shot I literally just wrote after a plot bunny appeared and gifted me with it. Very short and simple, but it's something.

Dean had had enough of Sam’s mollycoddling to last him several lifetimes, but nothing had prepared him for the amount of overprotective spats he would have with his little brother after being cured of being a demon.

Dean could hardly take a shower without Sam checking on him every five minutes and asking how he was feeling. He’d already threatened to strangle the giant in his sleep if he didn’t quit, which just made Sam’s bitchface more prominent and the irritating questions about his temper increase.

Yeah, Dean had done some pretty horrible shit while he was a demon, and maybe he wasn’t exactly ok, but he was working through it. Sam should have known better than to try to get Dean to have any frilly chick flick moments to talk about their feelings. Dean dealt with his demons, literally, in private. That’s how he’d always been.

He’d had it up to _here_ with his little brother, though, and Dean needed someone to vent to before he started shooting random things out of frustration.

***

Castiel had fallen asleep in the passenger seat of his car while Hannah drove. After an argument where Hannah made it clear that her goal was to get Castiel to be the leader in Heaven again, Castiel had then made it clear that that was not going to happen. He’d tried that before and failed; he wanted to go home.

Home. To the bunker with Sam and Dean, because home was where the Winchesters were.

Hannah had offered to drive him, seeing as how he was still recovering after forcefully being given the grace of another angel to replace his fading grace. Castiel had been adamant about not taking this route, not only because it meant another angel’s death, but because he knew it would only burn out once more, like the previously stolen grace. Grace was not meant to be interchangeable between angels. It was like trying to swap one human’s soul for another.

Castiel jerked awake as he heard his phone start blaring _Back in Black_ by ACDC – Dean’s self-appointed ringtone.

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel answered, his voice extra gravely from sleep.

_“Hey, Cas. Did I wake you up?”_

“Yes, but it’s alright. I’ve been sleeping for a while. Is everything alright, Dean?”

_“I really wish people would stop asking me that already.”_

“Dean?”

Dean could practically hear the head tilt with that questioning tone, and it made him smile. “Sorry, Cas, guess I just need to vent. Sammy is driving me crazy with his hovering and being all protective and shit. I get it, I went kind of darkside-happy, but I’m me again and I really wish he’d stop acting like I’m about to get out the black eyes and start chasing him again. Makes me feel even more like shit. I know I fucked up; shit, I nearly killed my own brother. I don’t understand how he can forgive me and be so concerned for me still. I want to kick my own ass, personally.”

_“Dean, what does venting mean? I’m not sure how I could help, though I’m guessing you don’t want me to silence Sam for you?”_

Dean chuckled and scrubbed a hand over his face. Five years and the angel still was so otherworldly, it surprised Dean. He was so used to Cas being around, he forgot he wasn’t actually human. “Venting means you tell someone all of the shit that’s bothering you just to get it off your chest, mostly just for the acknowledgement that someone’s listening. And no, I don’t want you to silence Sam…yet. You don’t necessarily have to have a solution for me, dude. Like I said, just venting.”

Castiel definitely felt like he was out of his element with this conversation. Why would Dean call him and tell him all of this if he didn’t need help – ? Oh, venting…right. “I acknowledge you have issues, but I am unable to present a viable solution.”

Dean huffed a laugh, his smile growing wider. Damn he had missed the angel and his dry sense of humor. _“Thanks, Cas. I’ll see you soon.”_

“Any time, Dean. A few more hours and I’ll be home.”

_“Yeah, home.”_

 

THE END.


End file.
